In the structure of a pressure sensor based on the conventional technology as disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,440,629, an amplifying circuit board is directly fixed to a body with adhesive, as described on page 4 and shown in FIGS. 1-3 of the publication. The adhesive may be a silicone adhesive. A shield member having a feed-through capacitor is placed on the amplifying circuit board so as to cover the amplifying circuit board, and the shield member is fixed, together with a fixing member, to the body by laser welding or resistance welding techniques so that noise resistance is improved.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,372, a printed circuit board is fixed to a spacer made of an electrically insulating material, such as resin, provided on a pressure port by soldering techniques, as described on page 2 and shown in FIG. 2A of the patent. An interlock provided on the spacer is engaged to an interlock receiver (hole) provided on the pressure port for positioning in the rotational direction together with a ground log. To improve noise resistance, an electrical connection is achieved by press-fitting a ground line of the printed circuit board from the spacer into a case ground contact (hole) provided on the pressure port via the ground log. After components on the printed circuit board are assembled, a downward force is loaded by caulking so that the spacer is fixed.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-208633, the amplifying circuit board is fixed to a terminal base made of resin by soldering, as described on page 8 and shown in FIGS. 1-6 of the publication. The terminal has a plurality of convex sections in the upper side, and the convex sections are engaged with a concave section provided on the plate to be fixed thereto. A shield case is fixed to a terminal base by inserting and caulking an opening peripheral edge thereof into a concave section provided on an external peripheral surface and is electrically connected to an external metallic case via an elastic piece provided on the opening peripheral edge, as shown in FIG. 8 of the publication, for improving the noise resistance.
In Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-78836, the amplifying circuit board is fixed by adhesive filled in the groove provided on the case, as described on page 2 and shown on FIG. 2 of the publication. A plate is contacted and electrically connected to the case by caulking via a sub-connector and a connector for improving the noise resistance.